Video on demand (VoD) services have been successfully provided to households with wired connections to service providers. By contrast, households in areas without wired connections are often forced to rely on wireless services for VoD services. However, wireless services offering VoD services may suffer from one or more deficiencies, such as increased network congestion or an inability to differentiate between VoD traffic and other types of network traffic, such as Internet traffic.